simegenfandomcom-20200215-history
The Farris Channel (Novel)
Book Twelve of the Sime~Gen Universe By Jacqueline Lichtenberg Unity Calendar Date -468 Before Unity (established in RenSime) The multi-generation saga of the founding of the legendary House of Zeor, that began with Rimon Farris's story in First Channel (Sime~Gen, Book Three), continued with the story of Rimon's son, Zeth Farris, in Channel's Destiny (Sime~Gen, Book Five), now culminates with the story of Zeth's son, Del Rimon Farris, in The Farris Channel. Also see: Founding 400 for the full list of the 400 members of the Forts who combined to pledge to the firt Sectuib, Del Rimon, and the first Householding, Zeor. this list was compile from the first 400 fans who originally pledge to buy the book in the late 90s Cast The Villain of this novel is named Clire Farris, and nicknamed Stonedragon, winners of the Name the Villain contest. Del Rimon (also known as Delri) Farris --- The Farris Channel Aipensha -- Delri's eldest daughter Aislinn -- Fengal's Companion BanSha -- young boy expecting to become a channel befriends Solamar Grant Bekka -- confused with Rebecca called Bekka, leathercraft expert Bruce -- Del Rimon's Companion Cody -- child who becomes leader of the Fort's messengers Dakin -- Tanhara renSime specialist in scheduling the channeling staff Dayyel -- Bruce's wife, Gen but not a Companion. Endra -- Cobbler from Fort Rimon Eshala -- one of the Glasil family, a young Gen, works under Cody. Eskalie -- one of Del Rimon Farris' Postsyndrome partners after his wife dies Fengal-- channel, father of Bruce's grandson Wade. Married to Bruce's daughter Iriela. Frevven -- cobbler from Fort Hope Garen -- Lexy's Companion, Gareth's brother. Iriela -- Bruce's daughter who presents him with a grandson -- nickname Rella Jor -- Jor is Bekka's father, traces ancestry to Fort Freedom, leads Church of the Unity Kaires -- renSime woman who is an accomplished tracker Kelly Kimra -- renSime scout from Fort Hope badly gored by a bobcat Lexy -- Delri's (Del Rimon's) surviving daughter and his successor Maigrey -- Fort Rimon Companion assigned to Xanon, a channel who dislikes Rimon Marliss -- He had been Aipensha's Companion when she was younger Melina-- has a baby girl in the house owned by the Glasil family; attended by Rushi and Fengal Merie -- Val's Companion Mhairin -- Melina's baby girl born in the Glasil family house Oberin ambrov Zeor -- female renSime - second in command of Fort Rimon Defenses Pearl ambrov Zeor -- renSime woman in charge of keeping the kitchen supplied Rebecca ambrov Zeor -- Bekka, the older child who has become an expert in judging grades of tanned leather Rinda -- Fort Hope Gen woman, retired, elected to represent Fort Hope on the Fort Rimon council. Shaddyr-- Bekka's mother, direct descendent of Fort Freedom; Church of the Unity adherent Shani -- channel, wife of Marliss Sian -- Master Weaver, renSime, partially paralyzed during a battle ValerieRose -- "Val" -- female channel -- in charge of scheduling Wade -- Bruce's new grandson, a channel, son of Iriela, named after Bruce's great-grandfather Xanon -- channel from Fort Butte with opinions Zedros -- in charge of the laundry, clothing supply, mending operations